


glass

by finnsleepy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ?? - Freeform, ??? kinda, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Caring Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Hybrid Wilbur Soot, Insane Wilbur Soot, Mild Blood, Minor Violence, Mirror Universe, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phil Watson Adopts Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo and Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, basically lmao, for the first few chapters, hes very out of character im sorry, i guess, im sorryyyyy, in future chapters, last 3 are just mentioned so far, same with ranboo and fundy :)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:33:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29296689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finnsleepy/pseuds/finnsleepy
Summary: ok im bad at summaries so imma just explain the au very fast lol:Wilbur and Phil used to spend their free time, time-traveling through a mirror, Phil shattered it for the good of the family, but years later he decided to spend a week away from home, and Wilbur had been collecting the pieces.
Relationships: ALL PLATONIC, No Romantic Relationship(s), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. |

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, Imma explain the whole au in the next chapter, and this one's just short and cramped to get things going :]

Techno walked down the right-wing halls clicking his tongue, he was bored out of his mind. A full day of chasing Tommy and sparring with Ranboo was certainly exhausting.

“God I'm gonna start becoming Wil and start to name off moon phases if something doesn't happen already.”

He contemplated getting another small quest from Phil, but he just went on one himself and wouldn’t be back for days. 

**You could go bother Wilbur.**

(っ◔◡◔)っ technoclingyyyyy

Techno sighed, spinning on his heel, and started to walk backwards, making sure to not step on his cape. 

The moon looked beautiful through the huge windows, the sky melting from black to purple and clouds blurring the stars. “Must be a ‘Waxing crescent’ tonight.” He dragged his fingertips along the window, making a soft squeaking noise, a noise Techno had grown familiar with. “Or was it ‘Waning Gibbous?’” He tilted his head, letting watermelon-tinted curls fall in front of his eyes, boxing away his vision before he shook them away. “NOO! Wilbur! What have you done to me! I’m talking all nerdy now!”

_ [ “LOOK!!! It's a full moon tonight!” Wilbur jumped up and down, grabbing Techno’s arm and pointing at the pale circle in the sky, Techno always told himself hated when Wilbur did this, which he honestly was never sure about, due to the fact he did it almost every single night. But in Wilbur’s defense, the moon did look very pretty tonight, sparkling and dancing along the lake in front of them, and lighting up all the bugs and birds flying around. Techno yelled, shoving Wilbur off of him, “This is the first time in forever you’ve said something that sounded normal!!” Techno crossed his arms, keeping his eyes on the lake, and Wilbur just laughed at him, ignoring his protests, and continued to ramble. _

_ Deep down, these were the hours of the night Techno cherished the most. ] _

**Techno you're a nerd too.**

(╯‵□′)╯𝕝𝕖𝕥'𝕤 𝕘𝕠 𝕣𝕦𝕓 𝕚𝕥 𝕚𝕟 𝕙𝕚𝕤 𝕗𝕒𝕔𝕖!!

  
  


Techno laughed, shaking his head again, “Heh, yes, let’s.” He took off down the hall, Wilbur would most likely be in the ballroom, so he headed down the right-wing, taking a left, up the stairs and passing Wilbur room. He could have sworn he saw Wilbur sitting on his bed.

_ [ “Wil what are you doing?” Techno stood behind Wilbur who was fiddling with something on the ground, and obviously didn't notice him, “H-Hey this is my room y-you gotta knock y’know!!” Wilbur swatted his brother away from him, who looked unimpressed, and grabbed his hand. “Ow-”  _

_ “Look at this shit Wilbur, you're hurting yourself by doing all this.” He pushed the brunette’s hand into his face as if he didn't know. Wilbur looked at the ground, disappointed in himself before yanking his hand back, shoving it in his pocket to keep blood from dripping onto his nice carpet. “Get out of my room. This is none of your business.” He wouldn't look his own brother in the eye. ] _

Techno kept going, it wouldn’t hurt to check the ballroom first, but he slowed down, kind of tired from running in all these uncomfortably royal layers. 

He arrived, the big brass doors looming over him were closed, meaning there was no one inside… But music was playing, meaning someone had to be. So confused, he knocked, cold heavy brass hurting his knuckles, though he had grown used to it.

… No response. After a few moments of waiting Techno knocked again, “Wilbur, I know you're in there playing the piano again, can I come in?” 

… No response, but the piano ominously stopped. Prompting Techno to open the door.

_ [ “Why do you like this room so much? It’s boring.” Tommy tugged on Techno's sleeve, trying to pull him towards the door without success, he couldn't pick up traction with his socks. “I dunno,” Techno smiled, staring into the disco ball and chandelier on the ceiling, “It's just a big room I can slide around in, Wilbur and I used to have dance  _ _ lessons, so it kinda reminds me of him…” He looked down at Tommy, who had a puzzled look on his face, a piece or two was missing. “But Wilburs not dead!”  _

_ Techno knit his eyebrows, Tommy was old enough to realize these things. “No I know, It just feels like that sometimes.” ] _

The room was completely empty. Not a single trace of a being, the curtains were drawn over all the windows and the stage in front of him, all the lights were out, not even the chandelier was casting a reflection. The only light coming from the hallway, casting a Techno shaped shadow down the glossy floor. It was unsettling, sending a shiver down his spine, this felt wrong, “Um, Wil?”

Something thudded down the hall, something was definitely wrong tonight.

**Enemy enemy danger danger**

▓▒░(°◡°)░▒▓ Wilbur fainted!! Hurry go go!!

“What?” Techno cursed to himself, making his way to Wilbur room, whose door was still wide open, a bright blue flash blinded Techno, making him fall back and hide his face behind his arms. When he removed them, the room was empty, there were new bloodstains added to the few old ones on the gray carpet, and a few books scattered about. But the huge blue and brown shattered and pieced back together mirror is what racked Techno’s brain the most.

He stumbled fully into the room, standing there, with his mind completely blank, he couldn't believe it. “I- no- how- what-” he dropped onto Wilburs bed, it was perfectly made, he probably hadn't touched it in months. 

  
  


There was a small piece of paper at the foot of his bed, the pink-haired male grabbed it subconsciously.

  
  


“Sorry Techno, I don't know when I’ll be back.

I need to do this.

\- Wilbur  ♬ ”


	2. au notes!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just some stuff that ill be updating a lot, check every chapter if it says in the notes :)

(Feb 8th, day chapter 1 was published)

Hiii…………… imma update this a lot as the fic progresses, and I’ll notify updates on the next chapters notes :]

**!!!!!!!!!!!! this reality's actually the alternate reality to "canon" dream SMP (the mirror world) !!!!!!!!!!!!**

so sbi are royalty, and Phil owns an old magical mirror, and when you walk through it you enter an "upside-down" world, and that's where Wilbur met sally, he and Phil used to go on a lot of adventures in the other worlds and everything, and after a lot of visits on his own, Phil started to get fed up with Wilbur going through the mirror 24/7, so he broke it. years later when Phil goes on a trip or something, Wilbur repairs the mirror, and finally meets sally again. 

some headcanon ish stuff 

-phil has wings, but they're much bigger, and. he basically just looks like a fucking angel 

-Wilbur has little batish wings

-Tommy, um, idk what hybrid he is but he has little claws and tail n funky ears 

-tubbo ram. tubbo moobloom. :] he headbutts people a lot, sorta like a stim, Tommy and ranboo get thrown around the most 

-ranboo barely speaks and stuff, so he gets left behind quite a bit

-Wilbur's hands are very scarred and beat up from holding glass shards 24/7 

-phil has a few dull scars on the lower half of his face from getting hit with said shards 

-techno is the middle child in this au because I said so

-this is uh,,, 100-1000 years in the future or past, not sure 

-despite being the eldest, Wilbur still got neglected the most, or- treated the worst, Phil and his only bond is over the mirror 

-phil met wils mom in the mirror [ _ does a funky little dance _ ] kinda a reason he broke the mirror, other being Wilbur had gotten attached to sally, and he didn't want Wilbur to go through the same thing he did 

-Wilbur is barely taller than techno skjdjdhjkd :) 

-Tommy ranboo and tubbo don't act as part of a family as Wilbur and techno do, if that makes sense

-schlatt and Phil used to be good friends, ooh maybe he met him in the mirror where schlatt was a better person, rather than the mirror reality where, um, idk he's a worse person, so the tubbos are actually switched?????????????? idk where I was going with that um 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**!!!!!! (I wouldn't recommend reading these until chapter 2 is out) !!!!!!**

(rest of summary)

the others on the other hand had no idea where he went, so techno tried to take over Wilbur's duties, not knowing what to do, and one night, techno tells Tommy, ranboo, and tubbo, and brings them to the mirror, only for Wilbur to finally come back, completely beat the fuck up. 

  
  


**!!!! okay your good :) !!!!**


End file.
